Someone like you
by Angiewilliams
Summary: Shaggy Rogers faces the realisation that what he once had might be gone forever.   Velma is getting married, but will his love be enough to convince her not to go through with it ?   -Crap summary , and it is'nt complete yet! Rated T for language!


**Hey guys, i know i haven't wrote in a while , and i'm getting back to it honest! This story isn't complete yet, but it will be soon!  
please read and review if ya can! bye.**

"Someone Like You"

_**I heard , That you're settled down , That you , Found a guy,And you're, Married now.**_

Shaggys' body stiffened as the words that came out of the phone struck him. His silence worried the person on the other end, she began to think that telling him wasn't the best idea. She knew how he felt , she shouldn't have done it. He held back the tears and finally spoke,  
"That's great Daph', really fucking great."  
Daphne wasn't convined as she could hear his trembling voice crack.  
"Shag' , i am so sorry, i thought it'd be better if you heard from a friend..."  
"HAH! A friend? Really?" Daphne felt her stomach crash,  
" ...what do you mean?" she whimpered,  
" You never wanted us to be happy , you're the one who told her i was an idiot, a _goofball_ and worst of all ...a coward." His hand clutched tightly to the phone causing his viens to purtrude underneath his smooth milky skin. He heard Daphne cry on the other end, her sobs made his grip on the phone soften.  
" Oh daph' im sorry , don't cry please , i can't lose you too. I've lost everything. _Her._" He said trying to reasure her that he didn't mean what he said.  
" It's okay Shag', i know it's hard for you. If it was Freddie ..." she shuddered thinking of the scenario in her head. After a moment of awkward silence which was filled with snuffling and whimpers, shaggy spoke again, this time his voice was steady and serious.  
" So , when is it?"  
" She's getting married in June...Our Velma's getting married in June." She said sorrowfully, wishing she didn't have to speak those words to ther lanky friend.  
He took a deep breath and checked the calender which was placed next to him on the kitchen wall. He let out a sigh of relief as it was only April.  
"Shaggy, you still there ?" Came daphne's voice out of the phone.  
" Yeah , Daph', i'll be okay. Thanks for ringing , and i'm sorry again for what i said , without you i'd be like lost. Bye." Shaggy placed the phone back on the reciever slowly , his mind frazzled by the news he had recieved. Daphne still held the phone to her ear not wanting to let go ,  
" Bye Shaggy" she whispered to herself and curled up into a ball on her bedroom floor, crying herself into a peaceful sleep.

**I heard, That your dreams came true, Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you.  
**

Shaggy rose from his tattered green couch and walked towards his room. Before leaving he turned to look at his living room. He looked at the various scattered objects which lay on the floor , the many dirty plates that were piled up in the corner of the room , and Scooby's fur which covered the carpet, turning it from cream to brown. He sighed , wondering when his life had got to this, when it had got so unclear and unimportant. He switched the light off, switching off the unwanted reality that he sadly faced. He crawled into his bed, still in his baggy green shirt and brown karky pants, not wanting to change , he just wanted the powers of sleep to take him into an unconcious state of happiness where nothing could touch him...hurt him. He rolled over and caught glimpse of the picture that stood on his bedside cabinet. He rose and clutched it in his hands. He took in every bit of detail from the colour of the sweet summer sky to the intensity of the lucious green grass. Next , his eyes wandered into the centre of the picture where he saw himself and his friends. Freddie, Daphne ,Scooby and Velma. Fred had his arms around Daphne's waist,his head buried into her neck. Daphne had a wide smile spread across her face and her hands clung onto Fred. Scooby was on the floor on his back , his tounge flopped over his face, which was covered in tomato sauce. Shaggy couldn't help but laugh, his best pal, was indeed a HAM. That thought made him painfully look at him and Velma. They were both standing side ways to the camera looking into eachothers eyes , their hands were together. Shaggy saw how close their faces were to eachother. He closed his eyes trying to relive the moment, he wanted to feel close to her once more. He often did this, sometimes he felt something , others he just couldn't seem to remember. When he re-opened his eyes a tear dropped on to the picture. He remembered that time when Velma had rang him telling him that she had got accepted into NASA, that her dreams had come true. He remembered hearing the happiness in her voice, the happiness he never heard when they were together. He put the picture back and curled into a ball under his blankets, sobbing softly.  
'When did everything change...' he said again before falling asleep.

_**Old friend, Why are you so shy?, Ain't like you to hold back,Or hide from the light.**_

A month had passed since Daphne had broke the news to Shaggy, leaving him heartbroken. She hadn't heard off him since then, either had Fred. She had thought about going around to him a couple of times , but stopped herself as she couldn;t bear to see him in a state. She didn't like sadness. She even tried to ring him, btut everytime she did it would go straight to voice mail.  
" Ready babe?" Fred poked his head into the living room of what used to be the Mystery Inc headquarters. Daohne turned and nodded softly before walking out towards the van.  
As Fred got in and buckled up, memories of the good old days flashed through her mind. The days when mystery inc were in business, the days when she was truly happy. Sure , she was happy now , extatic infact. She had Freddie, thast was great but she was missing 3 other things. Shaggy , Velma and Scooby. After the gang had decided to call it a day, she never kept in touch much. Velma had gone off to live in Kuntucky with her Aunt as she felt there was nothing left for her in Coolsville anymore as the number of monsters and mysteries declined greatly. However, there was another reason why Velma left, Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby went into hiding and never came out again and Fred and herself stayed together just like they'd always said they'd do.  
Daphne fluttred her eyes open as she felt the vans engine soften. She stared out of the window next to her and viewed the rows of fields which stretched as far and the eye could see.  
" We made it!" Fred exclaimed. She laughed as he stated the obvious. Suddenly , she caught eye of someone running towards the van. 'Velma' she thought. Daphne undone her seatbelt and bolted towards her friend. They flung their arms around eachother and began to cry. Fred got out slowly and smiled at the two girls who embraced eachother. He knew Daphne had been unhappy since the gangs breakup. He was glad to see a real smile on Daphne's face instead of the one she faked. Velma broke the hug and looked up at Fred who stood there with his arms open. She ran towards him and dug her head into his chest.  
" Hey Freddie!" she exclaimed holding on to him tighter. He held her back and dug his head into her hair. He had missed her loads , she was the youngest , and he couldn't help feel like her big brother.  
" Woah, leaving me for another man already!" came a laugh from the porch of the house. The three of them turned around to see a tall man who's dark hair contrasted with his deep blue eyes. Daphne and Fred gasped as they began to recognise the man standing before them. Velma walked towards him and gave him a hug.  
" Guys , you know Gibby , my fiancee." She said with a warming smile. Daphne stared at her friend in shock, how could Velma get married to Gibby? The last she remembered was that Velma despised him, and now she was getting married to him? Fred nudged Daphne in the ribs , and she realised she was staring at Gibby with her mouth wide open.  
" Oh , umm Gibby! What a suprise!" Fred said smiling fakily. He aproached Gibby and trust his hand out for a hand shake.  
" Aww come one Fred, i don't do hand shakes!" He replied with a smile. Gibby grabbed Fred's arm and brought him in for a manly hug. Fred shot Daphne a worried look and mouthed 'Help me'. Next Daphne apporached him,  
" Do i get a hug too?" she teased laughing. Gibby looked at Velma to see if she;d be alright with it and when she nodded he brought her in for a hug. As soon as she was in his arms she felt uneasy and naustious , he had always made her feel like that. She had no idea what Velma was playing at.  
As Fred and Gibby unloaded the cases from the van, Daphne and Velma went fro a walk through the surrounding fields. They laughed at the memories they retold and sometimes cried.  
" So i heard you've been acepted into NASA?" Daphne questioned. Velma shrugged ,  
" Yeah it's no biggy" Daphne stopped walking , when did Velma get so shy about her achievments? She thought. For as long as she could remember Velma took pride in her work and wouldn't let you forget about them. Velma noticed Daphne had stopped,  
" Daph' you ok?" she asked concerned.  
" Yeah, it's just you've never been on to hide from the light ," Velma thought what daphne had said over. It was kind of true , since Velma had moved away and been with Gibby she didn't feel the need to boast ...to impress.  
" Well , things change , people change." She shrugged. Velma saw Daphne's facial expression change into sadness.  
" Come on , let's go back , it's getting late." She said walking off towards the house.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
**

Shaggy woke up in a daze. The first thing that hit him was the strong smell of alcohol which he seemed to be bathed in. He didn't usually drink, he wasn't very fond of it if he was honest. He didn't need it to act foolish , he could do that on his own. But lately , he had taken a shine to it , as it was the only thing that could make him forget. He pulled himself up walked towards his curtains. He stumbled abit but managed to make it. He took a deep breath and opened the curtains quickly. The sunlight burned his eyes like acid and he screamed in pain. He slumped against the wall and held his head in his hands. Every thought was forfilled with thoughts of the girl who he used to have, the one who liked him for him and now she was nothing but a memory. He heard the clink of the letterbox and a pile of papers fall onto the floor. He got up quickly and ran towards the door. He scuffled through the papers ferociously like he did everyday, but as always , what he was looking for wasn't there, it never was.  
" JESUS CHRIST" he shouted and threw the papers on the floor causing them to land in different directions. Why doesn't she want me there? He thought , his heart sinking further. Fred and Daphne had been invited, even Scooby had got one, but he hadn't.  
" Suppose i deserve it." He whispered to himself , the tears beginning to form in his tired bloodshot eyes. He picked his head up and looked at the calender. ' 25th June'. Velma would be getting married in 5 days and he couldn't do anything about it. That was the bit that sickened m the most, that in 5 days his Velma would be taken from him , even though she was never really his atall. He dragged him self into his bathroom and stared at himself resentfully in the mirror. He felt sick to his stomach, this wasnt right , this wasnt him. He turned the Tap on and splashed his face with cold water. He had to stop this , and the only way he knew was to stop the thing that would tear him apart forever.

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.** **Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

Velma exited the kitchen and passed a cup of hotchocolate to her red headed friend who sat on one the chairs in the living room. She grabbed the mug off her and motioned her to sit next to her.  
" Is Gibby still here?" Daphne asked cautiously.  
" No, he's gone out withh is friends tonight." Daphne saw something in Velma's eyes which you wouldn't expect from someone in love. She noticed they were hollow like to black holes which could go on forever , before finding any emotion. Velma didn't seem remotly interested, infact she seemed relieved.  
" So , you excited?" Velma stared into her mug seeking an answer. She shrugged and then forced a smile to her friend who was staring at her attentivly.  
" Of corse , who doesn't want to get married?" she replied hollowy.  
" hmm, Velms' is this what you want? Really?" Velmas eyes began to tear causing Daphne to bolt over to her and cradel her in her arms.  
" I...I'm...i dont know Daph'." Velma sniffed, pushing her head into daphnes shoulder. Daphne stroked Velmas hair confortingly.  
" You love Gibby though right?"  
" What is love exactly Daph'? i thought i was in love before ...but you know." Daphne was confused , ' who was she in love with?'  
" who ? ...what, you mean with ?" Daphne said in disbelief.  
" Shaggy?" She gasped pushing her friend away to look her in the eyes. Daphne's heart broke when she saw her friend. Velmas hair face was tired looking and her eyes were pleading.  
" Yeah , i loved him so much , even though he didn't love me back. I can't escape him Daph'."  
" God , Velma , i didn't know you felt like this , what do you mean you can't excape?" Velma took a deep breath before explaining.  
" Everywhere i go , there's something that reminds me of him , his smell , his smile , his hair, His HUGE appetite. The first time i saw Roch i knew he liked me , and in a way he riminded me of Shaggy , he's tall, he likes food , But i cant replace Shaggy like that. There's only one of him. I thought marrying Gibby would be my excaped route, i mean he pratically worships the ground i walk on, but it's not is it?" She looked at Daphne for guidence hoping that she would provide her with an answer.  
" I'm afraid it's not Velm', think about it , it'll be exactly the same but this time you know there is no chance you'll ever be able to get Shag' back. And even if you told shag' how you feel it would't matter because you cant do anything when your commited to someone else." Daphne sighed. Velma and Daphne sat there for the duration of the night, crying and sobbing together.

**I wish nothing but the best for you too, Don't forget me I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead.",Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead, Yeah.  
**  
Shaggy wiped the tears from his eyes as he started the cars engine. He sat there in doubt , was he really sure this was the best thing to do? To ruin Velmas happiness with this man, whoever he was. He needed her, he was good for her, not some fancy NASA man. He pushed his foot on the gas pedal and he was off. He wanted her to be happy, fuck , he wanted the best for her, after all , he was the best thing in the world to him , besides scooby. He turned the radio on hoping it would take hind off things until he got there.  
" That was what hurts the most by Kelly Klarkson, up next is The Foundations -build me up buttercup."  
Great he thought. As the song started memories flooded his mind of the previous summer. The last summer he had spent with his Velma. He remembered her smile , her laugh and her sweet scent. He remembered all those summer evenings they had spent at the beach, where they'd hug eachother until the sun sunk into the ocean forcing the stars to shine birghtly in the black satin sky .


End file.
